Maunya Comeback
by bariseuta
Summary: "Hanbinnie kita kapan comeback" - Jinhwan pertanyaan simple tapi kalo ga kewujud bisa berabe iKON BinHwan slight BTS YoonMin


BinHwan

YoonMin

iKON member

BTS member

.

.

humor gagal

menyebabkan kejang, ayan dan muntah

bahasa non baku

homo/bxb/yaoi

typo bertebaran bagai bintang

nb: ini sebelum BTS comeback Spring Day

.

.

get ready? showtime!

.

.

"hanbinnieeeee" teriak makhluk mungil dari boyband naungan YG sebut saja melati karna kalo mawar udah mainstream eh ga ding ini nape ngelantur sih woi namanya Jinhwan alias Jinani kalo mau manggil 'ji' nya jan diilangin tar jadinya kek kebiasaannya si Bobby kalo lagi ga dijatah Donghyuk

Teriakan melengking nan merdu semerdu suara si Namjoon lidernya grup sebelah membangunkan makhluk dengan piyama mickey mouse yang tadi disebut namanya.

Berjalan dengan mata terpejam menuju kamar sang kekasih yang terletak di ujung lorong sambil menenteng boneka mickey mousenya.

"apa sayangku? cintaku? manisku? matahariku? masih jam 5 pagi elah gue kan baru tidur jam 4 banguninnya ntaran aja agak siang jam-jam 12 gitu" gumam Hanbin aka si lider yang matanya masih sepet kek mangga muda *mangga muda mangganya para remaja /plak

Si Jinhwan yang liat bawannya pengen nampol mukanya pacarnya terus disiram air es tapi kasian masih pagi, kasian juga soalnya pacar satu-satunya ntar kalo dia diputus kan dia malah gabisa malakin Hanbin lagi buat beli action figurnya Toy Story.

"bobo sini ih buruan gercep kalo gamau tendang nih" si Jinhwan ngomongnya cepet kek kereta api yang di Train to Busan sambil monyongin bibirnya kode minta dicipok sama pacar.

Hanbin yang denger mah yang awal matanya gabisa dibuka lengket banget soalnya beleknya masih nempel banyak lagi, denger pacarnya yang biasa galak kek macan betina gegara kebanyakan gaul sama si Yoongi rapper sebelah mukanya manis kek gula sayang omongannya pedes bro sepedes sambel maktin *gagal sensor merk

Hanbin langsung ae ngibrit nyamperin kasurnya si Jinhwan terus masuk selimutnya boneka mickey mousenya aja udah sampe dibuang ke lantai ganti peluk pinggangnya Jinhwan yang mungil.

"tumben minta ditemenin biasanya udah diusir-usir" si Hanbin matanya udah merem tapi masih ae ngomong apalagi tangannya yang gabisa diem di daerah bokong sintalnya si Jinhwan, kesempatan dalam kesempitan bro.

"berisik tinggal nemenin aja pake nanya, tar matanya gue doletin sambel baru tau rasa"

Pedes pemirsa, ini nasibnya si Hanbin mah 11-12 sama si Jimin tapi kalo Hanbin denger alias nguping dari curhatannya Jinhwan sama Jimin itu Yoongi gapernah judes ke pacarnya lah ini... sakit pemirsah dijudesin pacar sendiri.

"Hanbinnie~" si Jinhwan manggilnya di imut-imutin kode minta sesuatu sambil raba raba anu eh salah raba raba dadanya si Hanbin.

"apa sayang" Hanbin mah jawabnya kalem kek putri solo kelaperan

"kapan kita comeback?"

Hanbin yang ditanyain kicep bro, bayangin ae kek elu ditanyain tupperware lu yang ketinggalan di sekolah ato hasil ujian lu yang lu sembunyiin di bawah kasur.

"gatau nih yang ntar tanya ke Yang Sajangnim aja ya" Hanbin jawabnya udeh sambil panas dingin keringetnya aja ampe keluar gitu.

"oke" untung si Jinhwan nurut kalo ke Hanbin wife materials banget kan

.

.

"yang mau kemana?" tanya Hanbin pas liat Jinhwan mau keluar apartemen

"mau ke tempatnya Yoongi hyung" jawab Jinhwan udah ngeloyor dukuan ninggalin Hanbin

Yah kalo si manis bilang ke kandang macan sih mana berani dia ngelarang bisa-bisa dijadiin sate dia.

Si Junhwe yang kebetulan liat lidernya lagi bengong cem kesambet setan tetangga langsung nampol pipinya.

"nape hyung?"

Hanbin diem ae kek patung pas denger suara si Yoyo teriak makanan udah jadi ae dia sadar terus bales geplak kepalanya si Junhwe abis gitu langsung ngibrit ke dapur buat makan.

.

.

Jinhwan sekarang udah ada di depan dormnya BTS langsung ae dia mencet bel apartemennya berkali-kali ga sabaran.

Yang di dalem apartemen rasanya pen misuh-misuhin yang dateng pagi-pagi gini.

Ngga lama kemudian pintunya kebuka munculin sosok lidernya yang masih bau iler, langsung ae si Jinhwan nerobos masuk ke apartemen terus nyamperin Jimin yang lagi tiduran di ruang tengah sambil nonton doraemon.

"CHIMCHIMMMM~"

Yang dipanggil diem ae udah biasa liat anak macan kesini terus teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"apa hyung? jaraknya deket kesini aja jan teriak-teriak ntar dimarahin Yoongi hyung"

Jinhwan langsung ae nyamperin buntelan mochi yang lagi ngeringkuk kek janin dalem perut ibu yang lagi tiduran di sofa.

"Yoongi hyung kemana Chim?" tanya Jinhwan pas udah dudukin bokong seksinya di sofa single sebelah sofa yang dipake Jimin tiduran

"Yoongi hyung lagi tidur jan berisik nanti dia marah" jawab Jimin matanya ngga noleh sama sekali ke Jinhwan masih asyik nonton doraemon

"Chim" Jinhwan manggilnya kalem banget kek orang sakit mana bibirnya sambil di manyun-manyunin gitu

"hm" yang dipanggil cuman dehem doang efek masih fokus sama doraemon

"Chim kapan BTS comeback?" tanya Jinhwan sambil mainin rambutnya Jimin yang kayak kembang gula

"katanya Namjoon hyung sih Februari besok hyung" jawa Jimin matanya masih nempel di doraemon di tv "kenapa emang?" tanya Jimin penasaran tumben si hyung mungil nanyanya kek gitu biasanya yang diomongin seputaran hubungannya sama makhluk titisan mickey mouse.

"gapapa sih cuman nanya aja abis bosen gaada kerjaan di dorm kan kalo comeback enak banyak kerjaan" si Jinhwan jawab mukanya melas gitu kek gaada semangat hidup

"emang hyung sampe sekarang ga di comebackin sama sajangnim?" kali mukanya mochi udah ngadep Jinhwan sambil nyomot kripik kentang yang dibawa sama pacarnya, Yoongi.

"gatau kata Hanbin nanti mau ditanyain lagi ke sajangnim" jawab Jinhwan sambil ikutan nyomot kripik kentang

Yoongi yang liat kripik kentangnya dicomotin sama duomini di depannya cuman bisa pasang muka datar sambil elus paha Jimin eh salah sambil geleng-geleng kepala maksudnya semacem balada 'dia yang ngambil mereka yang makan'.

"MAKANAAAANNN SIAPPPP!" ini suaranya Jin emaknya BTS pada nyuruh makan anak-anaknya biar ga mati kelaperan.

"Jinani ikutan makan disini yukkk" si Jin yang liat Jinhwan langsung geret Jinhwan ke ruang makan buat makan bareng sama yang lain.

Si Jinhwan mah udah biasa di'anak'in sama Jin orang Jin sendiri yang bilang waktu itu di backstage pas iKON promo Dumb & Dumber, Jin bilang kalo di iKON yang cocok buat jadi anaknya cuman si Jinhwan di BTS sendiri yang dianggep anaknya cuman Jimin sama Jungkook yang lainnya om-om pedopil katanya.

Jinhwan udah duduk anteng di sebelah emaknya, sebelah kanannya ada Jimin sebelahnya Jimin ada Yoongi, Jimin sama Yoongi gabisa dijauhin katanya.

"maan yang banyak ya Jinanikuuuu" kata Jin sambil ngasih mangkok isi bibimbap dagingnya dibanyakin sama dia

"iya hyungiee~" Jinhwan kalem ae jawabnya soalnya dia seneng sama masakannya Jin gajauh beda sama masakan maminya di Jeju.

Jinhwan liatin mangkoknya Jimin sama Jungkook, porsi dagingnya sama kayak punya dia. Sedangkan yang lain dikit banget paling cuman seperempat dari porsinya dia sama Jimin Jungkook, yang beda cuman punya Yoongi yang dapet setengahnya soalnya Yoongi demwn makan daging.

"hyung daging gue dikit banget punya Kuki sama Jimin banyak banget" ini yang protes Hoseok pemirsa niat menyuarakan isi hatinya sama isi hati Taehyung sama Namjoon.

"makan apa gua buang sekalian makanannya?" pertanyaan sadis keluar dari bibir seksinya Jin

Efek anak kesayangannya pada kumpul sih makanya pada dikasih jatah dikit.

.

.

Habis makan Jinhwan langsung lanjut lagi curhat-curhat sama Jimin sama Yoongi, Mini Unit maksudnya. Sampe malem sampe dia gatau waktu, sampe ku jatuh cinta gak woi sampe si Hanbin nongol tiba-tiba di dorm BTS buat jemputin Jinhwan maksudnya.

"Jinani sayang pulang yuk udah malem ini" sambil nyamperin Jinhwan di ruang tengah dia ngasihin bungkusan plastik isi snack sama minuman yang dia beli di sevel tadi ke Namjoon.

"udah tanya sajangnim kapan comeback?" Jinhwan langsung nanya to the point

Kicep ditanyain comeback pas baru dateng Hanbin cuman nyengir kuda.

"kata sajangnim tadi bikin teasernya dulu bulan depan" si Hanbin jawab sambil garukin kepalanya cem monyet

Jinhwan liatin curiga soalnya kalo jawabnya sambil garukin kepala itu si Hanbin suka boong.

"boong kan pasti sajangnim pasti bilang lagunya selesain dulu bla bla bla bla iya kan ayo ngaku" Jinhwan ngomongnya ga nyantai udah sambil nuding nuding Hanbin yang beridir di depannya.

Hanbin cuman nganggukin kepalanya "ya abis gimana yang lagunya kan ditolak mulu sama sajangnim jadi harus buat lagu baru lagi"

"gamau pulang kalo gitu" Jinhwan udah pelukin Yoongi buat nyelametin dia kalo sampe dia ditarik sama Hanbin

Hanbin yang liat diem ga berani buat nyeret Jinhwan kalo dia deketnya induk macan bisa-bisa dijadiin makanan anjingnya induk macan alias si Holly.

"yah hyung kok gamau pulang sih? ntar gue beliin action figure yang baru deh kalo mau pulang" biasanya kalo diiming-iming action figure udah langsung luluh tapi ini kaga bray malah makin rapetin badannya ke Yoongi belum lagi dia juga meluk pacarnya induk macan, double sial.

"pulang ya hyung nanti kalo ga pulang gue tidur sama siapa? nanti gaada yang gue peluk kalo hyung gaada" Hanbin idah nyembah kakinya Yoongi, member BTS yang liat udah mikir 'drama banget sia'

"GAMAUUUU POKOKNYA MINTA KE SAJANGNIM SURUH COMEBACKIN BARU MAU PULANG TITIK!"

Mampuslah kalo ga diturutin, kalo diturutin juga dilema lagu aja belum ada yang kelar.

Nasib nasib, harap sabar ini ujian.

..

..

kkeut

..

..

pojok cuapcuap:

ff apa ini?

gue juga gatau

hasil pemikiran nista gegara semalem baca ff yoonmin/minyoon humor sama kepikiran teasernya ikon

teaser mulu yang keluar lagunya kapan? mvnya kapan? doh dasar yg papa emang kang delay.

lama ga nulis ff ikon jadi ini buat ngobatin para ikonic sama binhwan ship yang nungguin ikon kambek

jadi kepikiran kalo misal Jinhwan, Yoongi sama Jimin bikin project kan jadi Mini Unit lucu juga xD

mungkin cukup sekiam cuapcuapnya

jan lupa reviewnya

thanks

with love,

sino


End file.
